


It Happened Again

by thewolvesrunwild



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Introspection, Post-Episode 69, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvesrunwild/pseuds/thewolvesrunwild
Summary: Fjord's been betrayed by a crew member before. He should have seen it coming this time but he didn't. That failure almost cost him everything.





	It Happened Again

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 69 was not nice for several reasons but this was one reason that really stood out to me.

_It happened again._ That single thought kept repeating itself in Fjord’s mind as they rode back to Bazzoxan. They had been betrayed. His crew, his family, his home; they were almost destroyed. Both he and Caduceus had almost died, again. Beau had risked her own safety to help keep him alive. And Jester- Jester had just barely escaped. Fjord didn't know if he'd be able to sleep tonight without seeing the horrible image of Yasha slicing down at Jester, her sword making contact, injuring and trapping the bubbly girl in that chamber with her and that horrific creature. He hadn't realized Jester had a duplicate up until his heart resumed beating as she ran through the door, scared but safe. Even with his arms currently wrapped around her waist as they sat atop Yarnball, Fjord could still feel the anxiety churning within him.

The worst part was that every time he closed his eyes he could see that smile on Yasha’s face as she cut into him. He couldn't forget the image of his arms, outstretched and empty, as he stood confused and alone in the hallway after thunder-stepping away without a passenger.

_“Avenge me,”_ Oban hissed out with his dying breath. And Yasha had most certainly tried.

No matter what Caduceus had said, Fjord still felt unbelievably stupid. They knew _nothing_ about Yasha. They didn't know her past. They didn't know her motivations. They didn't know shit from fuck and they had paid the price. There were warning signs everywhere and Fjord had been too fucking stupid to see them. He had failed. She had been lying to them the entire time and Fjord had failed to notice until it was too late. _It had happened again._

His dreams that night were filled with storms and hideous laughter. Fjord stood on the deck of a ship, looking out over the side. He saw Sabian, standing on the railing, turn back and smile grotesquely at him before skeletal black wings grew from his back. As Sabian took off flying away from the ship, the laughter turned into the pained screams of his friends. He tried to turn and search for them, but Fjord found himself unable to move, held in place by a crushing and unseen force. Bright, hot, burning fire exploded around him as his friends continued to scream and cry out for help. The flames licked at his skin, causing it to burn and bubble as his own screams joined theirs.

Yasha's laugh echoed around him, and he heard her voice, dark and mocking, as if it was being driven directly into his skull.

_“I heard you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Fjord just accepting that Yasha betrayed them willingly because he's already been betrayed by a crewmate before hurts me inside. All of the M9's reactions hurt but there was just something about Fjord's that really twisted the knife in deep.  
> Also it's fun (read: very not fun) to think about Yasha's soft "I heard you." being twisted into proof that she doesn't care rather than being used as hope that she doesn't actually want to hurt them.


End file.
